


Unexpected Internship

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Irene is a CEO that is taking a special interest in one of her interns.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 27





	Unexpected Internship

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that also reads my GFriend fics, I'm sorry for another office AU so quickly. I work on requests, and this one came in while I was working on the other one. I feel like this fic is really low quality compared to my usual work. I will try harder in the future.
> 
> If you would like to send me a request, please send them to reveluvsmut.tumblr.com

A famous modeling agency in Seoul was on the rise. The CEO Bae Joohyun was making a name for herself. Many aspiring models were fighting for their chance to get picked up by the company. It seemed like anyone who made it in was instantly on the rise, and taken to a high notoriety within just a few months.

A young girl in her early 20's was among the countless trying to get noticed. But she had a new strategy. Kim Yerim was a beautiful girl. But she knew there would be too many people for her to stand out through conventional methods. She had to work her way to the top through some other plan. Not being one to lose easily, she quickly came up with her strategy. If she could get into the offices, she would get noticed by the staff, and draw much more attention much more quickly and easily.

Although modeling was her ultimate goal, she had been attending school for business and management in the past. Lending her the opportunity to work internships. The company she had her eyes on had some openings. And when she applied, it was shockingly easy to get in. Not only were they impressed with her background, but they advanced her resume straight to the administration office building. Thinking that she would be a better fit for the more serious and advanced position.

After having a few interviews and meetings, Yerim was in. She had been brought into the tall building. The secretary that had come down to greet her upon arrival at the front desk had taken her up to the top floor through a large elevator. She was impressed by the interior when the doors opened up. Glass wall offices and tall private cubicles lined the hallways and open floor plan layouts. She followed and tried to keep at the woman's side as she was being lead. Eventually reaching a private office, with a closed door. The secretary knocked, and a voice welcomed her in.

When they opened the door, Joohyun Was sitting behind a large desk. Dressed professionally, but without overdressing in something like a suit. Yerim was already taking in the style choices the woman had made for herself. She couldn't help but stare for a moment as she looked at her beautiful face. Suddenly being broken out of it by a voice speaking up.

"Miss Bae will be speaking to you from here." The secretary said before excusing herself and leaving the room. Closing the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat." Joohyun said, offering a chair on the other side of her desk, as she minimized a project she had open on her computer.

Yerim followed the invitation, and sat down in front of her. Doing her best to keep her posture and a pleasant smile on her face. She could tell the woman was already silently taking assessment of her. After a few seconds, she spoke up again.

"Your resume was very impressive. It isn't normal for anyone to meet with me during the hiring process. In fact, you're the first one. They forwarded your information to me, and I wanted to meet this girl myself. What makes you want to work for me?"

"Your company is impressive. Anyone would love to have the chance to work and gain experience here." Yerim tried to explain.

"Let me stop you there." Joohyun interrupted. "Just tell me the real reason you're trying to work here. We both know you ae just giving the careful answers. I want the real one." Joohyun said, seeing straight through the girl's carefully planned answers.

"I thought working here might make things easier when I eventually try to work for you as a model instead of being in the offices." Yerim confessed. Although she was nervous giving that answer, she could see the woman was impressed with her honesty.

* * *

A few months had already gone by. Yerim wasn't hired for the job she had initially applied for. But was instead put into a position in the admin building, under Joohyun's direct decision. She was now working as an intern, and as the CEO's direct full time assistant.

Things had been going great for the young girl so far. Employees had taken notice of how often she was seen going in an out of Joohyun's private office. It seemed like she was quickly rising to the top. Or at least as far as a brand new hire could have in such a short time. What people weren't aware of was what exactly the nature of bringing her in there so often was. It was true that the boss had taken quite an interest in Yerim. But she was interested in more than just her intelligence.

"Straighten your clothes up a bit before you head back out." Joohyun said, adjusting the girl's top for her.

Yerim was often being brought in to the office to be shown first hand tasks and skills she was expected to work with on top projects that the CEO just didn't have time to complete herself. But aside from that, she had another role. She was being used as a sort of stress relief for her boss. The woman had taken an interest in her. And although unprofessional, she had made a move on her. Most would see it as sexual harassment. But Yerim didn't mind. She had feelings for her boss. And took the opportunity to let them out. But on top of that, she told herself it would help her chances at moving up in the future too.

It wasn't uncommon for Yerim to be called into the office, and the door to be locked up. Often Joohyun Would have the girl sit on the couch in the room with her. Taking a break for kissing and groping her. The woman couldn't help but get sexually frustrated during the day. Thinking of all the gorgeous talent she had in her model list. And with her newest intern, she had to face her frustrations much more directly way more often.

The next day, when Yerim was called in, she was greeted with a surprise. Her boss started taking things further. Undressing the girl as she played with her body. The girl was nervous at first. But reminded herself that locking the door secured them. No one would be able to walk in and see them. She just had to keep her voice down. Which wasn't always easy. The woman slid Yerim's open blouse off of her shoulders, and pulled her bra down enough to expose her breasts. She softly kissed her collar bone, and made her way down her chest.

Yerim's skirt was pulled up, and her underwear slid aside. A finger was pressed against her folds, and rubbed along them. Teasing her and trying to force her to beg for it to be slipped inside. Joohyun took notice of how wet she already was. Her finger becoming slicker as she continued. She put the tip of 2 fingers inside as slowly as she could to tease her. The girl anticipated finally getting to have some real action, but was quickly disappointed. The woman pulled them back out.

"I have a better idea. I actually made special plans for you today." Joohyun said, before getting off the couch, and heading to one of her desk drawers.

She pulled out a small purple egg vibrator, and a wireless remote. Leaving the controls on the desk for a moment, she went back to her intern. She spread one leg wider, and pressed the toy against her vulva. She put the tip of the toy into her mouth to help lube it. Putting almost half of it pas tehr lips, and licking it. And then removed it and pressed it in the girl. Watching it slowly sink and disappear into the her. She walked back to the desk, and picked up the remote. Pretending to not know exactly how it worked already. She stood at an angle, not facing directly at the girl, but keeping her in her sight. Yerimn cautiously awaited her next move.

The CEO switched on the toy, and Yerim instantly felt gently moving around in her. It felt nice, but she knew there had to be more to this whole thing. The woman started to turn it up. Suddenly going from the lowest setting, to a high intensity. Yerim's pelvis twitched as she felt it begin to violently rattle around inside of her. A smug smirk grew on the woman's face as she watched the reaction, but pretended not to be focused on her. The girl's hands gripped the fabric of the couch tightly, as she endured the toy's movements. But soon it was turned back down, and then fully off.

"Today you will be working without me. I will be busy with a special project. Keep an eye on your emails. I'll be sending you tasks throughout the day that I'll need you to do for me." Joohyun instructed her.

Yerim fixed her clothes, so that she would be presentable again, and left the room to get back to her work.As she was about to reach the door handle, the toy was turned up to half setting. She almost shouted in surprise as she felt it turn on. Quickly covering her mouth to stop herself. She turned around, and saw her boss' face lit up with a smile. Proud of herself for her idea.

Throughout the day, the intern was being sent instructions. Never anything important. But always little tasks to get her up from her desk. Telling her to go to a different room and move something unimportant. Or to go visit another worker, and tell them something face to face instead of emailing. All the while, the boss was secretly playing around with the toy's controls, and trying to humiliate her. The girl tried her best to keep her reactions under control. And made it through the day without anyone noticing anything too out of the ordinary. No matter how difficult it became for her.

At the end of the day, everyone was going home like normal. Everyone except the intern and her boss. The girl was once again called into the large office. She was thinking ot herself that it was odd the toy had been inactive for a while. But maybe her boss had had her fun for the day. She said her good-byes to others as she passed them on their way out.

"Did you want to see me?" Yerim asked as she closed the office doors behind her.

"You did much better that I ever expected today. I can't believe you could control yourself as well as you did." Her boss said, praising her display and the fact that not a single person caught on to her. "You can take it out now."

Yerim pulled up her skirt, and moved her underwear. It was embarrassing to do this in front of the woman. But she was just happy to finally be removing it. The egg vibrator started to slide out. Peeking out at first, and retracting back inside as she pushed. But eventually dropping out into her palm that she held below herself.

"You know. I couldn't keep my mind off of you ever since you first interviewed here. I've wanted to make you min for such a long time. You seem so willing to please." Joohyun confessed. "The fact that you'd even let me go this far shows me that you either really want this job, or you really want me. I'm hoping for one more than the other."

"Who wouldn't develop feelings for someone like you?" Yerim clumsily said back to her.

The intern's mind was still a little scattered. She couldn't come up with anything less cheesy to say to her. But the sentiment still got across. She set the now soaked toy on the desk, returning it to her boss. The woman stood up, and put her arms around the girl's neck. She stood and looked deeply into her eyes for a moment. And then started to kiss her. Swirling their tongues together.

The girls kept their eyes closed as their continued, and treid to undress each other. Not sure who was following whose lead. Only breaking the kiss once they had to remove their lower clothes. Yerim was taken by the hand, and brought back to the familiar couch. She was laid out on her back, and her smooth legs were held and positioned.

Joohyun positioned herself, getting close to the girl. Yerim was already soaked. Her juices had been running out of her all day from the stimulation the toy gave her. The woman began rubbing herself up against her. Easily sliding back and forth as she ground their bodies together. She held one of her intern's legs up in the air, and reached down to rub her clit with her thumb on her free hand.

Yerim reached out, and held her boss' hand s it touched and teased her. While using her opposite hand to play with one of her breasts. Focusing on her already hard nipple. The girls continued until both of them were getting close to their climaxes. The boss taking her wet fingers, and reaching out to put them into the girl's mouth. Making her taste their mixed discharges. The girl started to cum as she sucked on the slender fingers. Joohyun leaned forward, and kissed her again. Rubbing their nipples together, and continuing to grind. Until she finally came herself.

The girls tried their best to find something to try to soak up the couch cushions before their stained too badly. But eventually the CEO decided to just have a cleaning schedule for it. The girls dressed themselves again after taking a moment for both of them to cool down. The girls headed their separate ways after they left the building for the night. The secret meetings continued from there on. Over time getting more bold. Eventually Yerim became satisfied with her current position that she ended up forgetting about her modeling goals. Her pay and benefits outweighed what she would have got in that line of work. And the added bonus of the extra benefits she was getting from her boss was too much for her to give up on any time soon.


End file.
